How I met your father?
by UsagiXNekOoo
Summary: Un Naruto dépressif et au bord du gouffre, un inconnu qui arrive dans sa classe. UA 1er fic donc soyez indulgents!
1. Une rencontre fortuite

How I met you father?

_Titre: _How I met your father

_Genre:_ Romance, yaoi, UA

_Raiting_: T

_Prairing:_ Naru/Sasu

_Disclaimer:_Encore et toujours à Masashi Kishimoto même si bon nombre d'entre vous aurait bien souhaiter avoir un Sasuke pour soi, dans son placard on ne sait jamais!

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent. Un grand merci à toutes personnes qui postent des reviews, ca donne envie de continuer a écrire pour vous! Une super dedicace à ma Beta qui est la meilleure. Allez lire se qu'elle écrit, elle est geniale, c'est ma Crazy-aiko!

* * *

**Une rencontre fortuite**

Un toit d'école, un rebord saillant, puis le vide et tout en bas cette vie infâme qu'a 15 ans je ne regrette déjà pas de quitter. Une vie d'orphelin, de désespoir, sans lumière pour me guider ou du moins pas assez grande pour me redonner le désir de vivre.

Sauter et ne plus rien ressentir voir le sol se rapprocher et enfin le noir, le silence, la fin...

Je relève légèrement la tête et je tombe alors sur un paysage tel que l'approche de la chute évidente vous le rend plus beau. Avez vous ressentit cette image au fond de vos chairs ? Quelle que chose d'impérissable que rien ni personne ne vous l'enlèvera, a part la mort peu être ?

Le soleil se couche comme moi je le ferai mais lui reviendra éclairer les vivants et moi je sombrerai a jamais dans les ténèbres de la nuit pour ne jamais en ressortir.

Il éclaire donc cette ville qui ne m'as jamais accepter tel que j'étais, enfant rejeter et abandonné, laissé pour compte comme un rat dans les égouts.

Aujourd'hui, jour de ma mort, je redécouvre ma ville baigné dans ce soleil orangé, la douceur d'Avril balaie les mèches qui me cachent le visage. La beauté simple de ces immeubles.

Les ombres qui me font penser à la noirceur de mon âme, le rebord se rapproche et j'aperçois en contre bas tous ces élèves pressés de rentrer chez eux pour retrouver la douceur d'un foyer qui m'est inconnu. Tous me rejettent du plus profond de leurs êtres car je ne suis point comme eux c'est vrai que je ne suis pas le modèle du jeune homme japonais mais que puis je a mes cheveux blonds platines et mes yeux azurs. Suis je donc responsable de mon physique ? Bien sur des années auparavant j'avais en réponse a de trop nombreuses brimades décider de me teindre les cheveux mais l'horreur de voir disparaître ma seule différence me remplit d'effroi et je ne put exécuter mon geste jusqu'à la fin.

Quelques petits centimètres et je serai enfin débarrasser de tous ce qui m'entoure, de la vie de reclus que je mène aujourd'hui sans que rien ne vienne me perturber. Si peut être ce jeune homme arriver hier dans ma classe et qui n'ouvre jamais la bouche mais que tous vénèrent déjà. Et oui c'est cela on aura beau faire le pitre pour amuser toute la classe jamais on égalera une personne dont tous reste a découvrir, un nouveau. C'est vrai que le peu que j'aperçus hier avant que le cours ne commence était assez harmonieux et beau : une mèche brune et des cheveux en cul de canard cachant des yeux marrons clairs, un mutisme parfait, un nez d'Apollon et un teint a faire rougir n'importe quel fille de jalousie. Cet individu est beau, d'ailleurs je le vois sortir du bâtiment où nous avions cours toute l'après-midi. Il semble chercher quelqu'un et en levant les yeux vers moi, il m'aperçoit et je vois son visage ce fermer encore plus (cela est-il possible ? Je me le demande bien) Il court vers le bâtiment et disparaît alors de ma vue !

Je me rapproche encore et je me lance...

Ça y est mes pieds ont décoller du rebord de ce toit et je lève la tête pour dire un dernier au revoir a ma ville et tous ces habitants dont je sais que je ne serai pas regretter !

Comment expliquer ce moment de félicite intense qui traverse tout le corps alors que toute attaches terrestre n'est plus ?

Mais un bras robuste me cintre et je tombe dans le noir absolu. Que se passe t-il ? Que m'arrive t-il a moi le reclus de cette société ? Qui est donc cet être qui vient de me priver de cette mort délicieuse face a ce paysage magnifiquement détester ?

* * *

Un réveil brutal dans une infirmerie,d'après ce que j'arrive a voir entre les buées de ma douleur. Je me jette sur le cote de mon lit pour vomir tous ce qui me reste dans l'estomac. Une main se pose sur mon front, c'est frais et rassurant. Je me recouche dans mon lit et j'entends sa voix:

"-Est ce que tout vas bien ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

La tête me tourne et je sens que je vais retourner vomir ce qu'il peut me rester dans l'estomac.

"-Pas trop...répondis-je entre deux pics de douleurs... est ce que tu pourrais approcher une bassine parce que je ne me sens pas vraiment très bien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te l'apporter. Surtout ne bouge pas, j'arrive dans deux secondes."

Sa voix, magnifique. Mais je sombre dans le noir et je ne peut plus bouger!

* * *

Je me réveille alors mais cette fois ci juste une infirmière dans sa blouse. Et je cherche désemparement Sa Voix mais je ne l'entend nul part.

"-..., une voix me parle comme a travers un brouillard et je dois faire un effort pour me concentrer et comprendre le sens de ce que cette personne me dit, Naruto Uzumaki c'est bien ça?

-Oui c'est bien moi. Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

-Un camarade de classe vous a amener ici mais je n'étais pas encore arrivée donc je ne sais pas qui cela peut être. Il y avait juste une note a côté de vous!

-Montrez la moi s'il vous plaît"

Un élan de bonheur me prend en passant que peut-être quelqu'un dans ma classe avait remarquer ma présence. L'infirmière me donne alors le mot et je lis : "Voici Naruto Uzumaki élève en 2nd10, il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours en sautant du toit, je vous l'ai ramener pour que vous preniez soin de lui! Faites attention il est fragile même s'il ne le montre pas! Merci d'avance. Un élève de 2nd" cette écriture mets totalement inconnu pourtant a force de voir tous mes camarades de classe défiler au tableau je serai normalement capable de savoir a qui appartient cette écriture mais rien, pas un souvenir de cette écriture dans ma tête. Peu-être la fatigue n'aide-t-elle pas.

"-Naruto?

-Hum... répondis-je en pleine réflexion

-Qui dois-je appeler pour venir te chercher?

-Personne, je vais rentrer chez moi ne vous inquiète pas...comme d'habitude ,dis-je en chuchotant.

-Comment ça ? Personne ne t'attend à la maison ?

-Non je suis orphelin alors je n'ai plus personne mais c'est bon je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps je vais rentrer chez moi, rétorquai-je en essayant de me lever de mon lit mais mon corps ne répondit pas et je manquer de tomber en avant si l'infirmière n'avait pas était là.

-Je vais te ramener chez toi en voiture... et pas de discutions possible alors que j'allais m'insurger contre elle.

Elle me fini monter dans sa voiture et me déposa devant chez moi en ayant bien pris le temps de me dire a quelle point mon quartier était mal-famé. Mais je le sais déjà malheureusement les prix sont moins cher dans ces quartiers et donc j'étais un gêne moindre dans le maigre salaire de prof de mon tuteur que j'adorai: Iruka.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir raccompagner!

-Je t'en pris.. au fait Naruto si tu as besoin de te confier a quelqu'un je suis là et sache que ton geste de tout a l'heure avait beau être désespérer tu aurai fait beaucoup de peine aux personnes qui t'aime.

-Peu de gens savent que j'existe donc je ne devrait pas manquer à grand monde.

-Regarde bien autour de toi et tu verra, tu n'ai pas si invisible. Par exemple cet individu qui t'as sauver devait bien te connaître car il a dit que tu était fragile même sans t'avoir jamais parler. Évite de blesser les gens qui t'aime inutilement!

-Merci et au revoir", répondis-je ne fermant brutalement la portière de sa voiture et en m'avançant vers mon immeuble insalubre. Je voulu prendre l'ascenseur et me rappelé alors que celui-ci était en panne depuis une semaine je montais donc les 5 étages jusqu'à ma chambre. Je croisai au passage ma voisine du troisième et son fils de 7 ans que je gardais quelque fois lorsqu'elle avait besoin de sortir de cette enfer. Le petit me fit un sourire plein d'admiration et qui me rappelle moi à son age lorsque le monde nous parait beau, et que des pensées candides habitent nos rêves tel que un parent éloigné vienne nous sortir de cette misère et nous emmène chez lui pour vivre heureux. Ce temps là est fini et cet enfant s'en rendra compte bien assez tôt a mon goût c'est pour cela qu'un sourire a faire rougir les anges éclaira alors mon visage et que je continuai ma route jusqu'à mon appartement désert et plein de moisissure.

En rentrant je suis assaillit par une odeur immonde, j'ai eu beau nettoyer a grande eau jamais elle ne partira cette odeur! L'avez vous déjà senti cette puanteur fétide de la misère qui suinte par tous les murs, cette pauvreté qui chaque jour vous soulève l'estomac et que votre seul désir est de ressortir au plus vite de cette endroit ? Et bien voici ma chambre car cela a peu près la taille d'une chambre d'adolescent mais qu'il y a une sorte de cuisine avec un four qui ne marche qu'un fois sur deux, une salle de bain délabre d'où l'eau s'échappe par toutes les tuyauteries et inonde ma chambre a chaque malheureuse douche que je veut prendre. La lumière ne marche ni dans la cuisine, ni dans la salle de bain et cela complique beaucoup ma vie en hiver! Une fenêtre cassée et qui laisse passer les courant d'air froid de ces hivers et la moiteur de ces étés de Tokyo.

Je laissais tomber mon sac et me couchais alors dans mon futon pour pouvoir enfin me laisser emporter par Morphé et échapper a cette misère ambiante!

* * *

5h30,

Le réveil fut plus difficile qu'a l'ordinaire mais je me souvenais du rêve que j'étais en train de faire. Une voix pleine de soupirs et de cris de plaisir et des cheveux ébènes. Un sursaut me pris et je me relevais alors en sueur et je sortais de mon lit pour me diriger vers ma salle de bain insalubre pour me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Ce rituel effectuer je me déshabiller en essayer d'oublier l'araignée qui descendre de sa toile pour venir manger les mouches qui volait dans ma chambre. Un paquet de gâteaux abandonnés traînaient encore sur le bord de ma cuisine j'en mangeais quelques uns en pensant au lendemain et s'il allait me rester assez d'argents jusqu'à ma prochaine paye pour pouvoir m'acheter de quoi manger un minimum. A force de faire de nombreuses économie je devais faire attention à ma nourriture et entre ma première année et ma dernière année je perdis environ une 10en de kilos, la déprime passagère qui avec mes rêves avaient réussir a disparaître repris ses aises dans un petit coin de cerveau en superposition a ce que l'infirmière m'avait dit hier : "cet individu qui t'as sauver devait bien te connaître car il a dit que tu était fragile même sans t'avoir jamais parler." ainsi que cette phrase qui blessait me blessai le cœur plus quelle n'aurait du "Évite de blesser les gens qui t'aime inutilement!". Comment ne pas blesser les gens et vivre sereinement ? Malheureusement la réponse et que pour ne pas faire souffrir mon cher tuteur j'allais devoir vivre et supporter ma vie de miséreux et continuer a faire comme si de rien n'était avec le reste du monde. Sourire, faire le pitre et rire! Vivre mais quel difficile tache mais je pense que j'ai trouver ma raison de vivre désormais : trouver cette voix enchanteresse qui a réussi a me troubler outre mesure.

* * *

Le train arrivait et l'école apparaissait au détour d'un virage et j'aperçus alors mon toit avec au somment de celui-ci une silhouette solitaire. Cheveux noirs et peau blanche il se démarquait par ce contraste saisissant qu'il offrait.

* * *

"-Mon enfant voici le début de l'histoire de ton pere!, dis-je en laissant traîner ce doute qu'allait-il donc se passer.

-Encore je voudrai bien entendre la suite papa!, rétorqua mon petit-fils en sautant de mes genoux sur sa frimousse blanche ses moustaches de lait ressortent comme ses yeux bleus turquoise.

-Nous continuerons la suite demain, là il faut aller dormir pour pouvoir aller à la piscine demain!, dis-je en rigolant face à cette bouille concentrée et partagée entre le fait de dormir et d'entendre la fin de cette histoire mais le sommeil prend le pied sur l'envie de l'histoire et je l'emmène se coucher dans sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit Hikari ma lumière dors bien.

-Bonne nuit papa Naru.

La lumière éteinte je retrouve ma raison de vivre allongé dans le canapé là ou ma petite lumière était installer il y a 10 min, je m'approche de cet individu qui a ravit mon cœur et je m'allonge a cote...

La vie n'as plus aucun rapport avec ce a quoi elle ressembler lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Tous mes espoirs se retrouvent en la personne a côte de moi. Je l'aime et c'est tout ce qu'y compte. Un amour qui m'a sauvé de ma mort et, est devenu mon oxygène, ma raison de me battre chaque jour pour oublier ma vie d'avant, de malheur!

**Owari**

* * *

**Bon est bien qu'en pensez vous? je n'attend plus que vos reviews pour me donner des conseils et surtout n'hésitez pas à critiquer s'il vous plaît! :)  
**


	2. Une vie fantôme

_Titre: _How I met your mother

_Genre:_ Romance, yaoi, UA

_Raiting_: T

_Prairing:_ Naru/Sasu

_Disclaimer:_Encore et toujours à Masashi Kishimoto même si bon nombre d'entre vous aurait bien souhaiter avoir un Sasuke pour soi, dans son placard on ne sait jamais!

Merci à toutes vos super reviews, merci de me lire! Crazy-aiko, t'es la meilleure Beta! Je t'aime fort!

_Qu'est-ce qu'une personne que personne ne voit, ni n'entend ?_

_Un fantôme_

_Chapitre 2: Une vie pas comme les autres! _

Je me réveille après une dure nuit de sommeil, et me lève pour aller me laver. Sur le chemin, je tombe alors sur une araignée qui me tient compagnie depuis environ 3 mois.

Elle est là pour m'aider à tenir le coup mais je n'imagine pas la tête de mes camarades s'ils tombaient sur cette bestiole. Ma seule amie, ma confidente à qui je peux déballer tous mes malheurs.

Une légère toilette et me voilà prêt à partir pour le lycée...

Le mouvement du métro me ramène aux événements d'hier.

Je ne me rappelle que de la voix de l'individu qui m'a sauvé la vie. Dois-je le remercier ? Il ne m'a pas permis de mettre fin à mon existence de fantôme.

On n'existe plus aux yeux des autres et on ne peut compter sur personne pour comprendre le malheur qu'engendre la solitude.

J'arrive au lycée et je m'installe à ma place, près de la fenêtre au dernier rang de cette classe, seul endroit chauffé où je n'ai pas le devoir de payer pour me réchauffer. C'est devenu au fil des mois mon endroit de prédilection, j'y passe ainsi la majeure partie de mon temps en restant le plus longtemps possible.

Les souvenirs affluent alors que mon esprit essaie de se reposer pour me permettre de comprendre ce qu'il m'est arrivé hier.

Qui est donc cette personne qui m'a sauvé de cette fin qui me sembler alors salutaire ? Est-ce que je connais cet individu ? Car ces longs doigts fins ne disent rien.

La porte de la classe s'ouvre en grinçant légèrement et un tourbillon de poussière apparaît, alors que celle-ci se referme doucement. Qui donc peut bien venir à cette heure matinale ? À part moi tous les élèves de ma classe possèdent une famille, ils devraient tous entre autour de leur petit déjeuner que j'imagine traditionnel comme les décrivent les livres de la bibliothèque du lycée où je passe le plus clair de mon temps.

Un moment de privilégié que celui du petit déjeuner... Que je ne partagerai jamais avec quelqu'un. Qui donc poserait un regard sur un fantôme ? Une loque humaine ? Une espèce d'hybride entre la carpette et le mort-vivant ?...

Une chaise qui racle sur le sol me ramène au moment présent et au fait que quelqu'un est arrivé avec - Ce que je lis sur l'horloge du lycée-, 1 heure d'avance.

Je relève la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir le curieux protagoniste qui vient ainsi avec son entrée intempestive, troubler mon programme du matin pourtant bien rodé et huilé, se répétant inlassablement chaque matin depuis le début de cette année.

Au premier rang assis dos à moi des cheveux noirs encre et légèrement en bataille surmontant une nuque d'une couleur telle que la lune se verrait rougir de honte. La tenue d'un noir profond vient compléter cet ensemble plus qu'étrange.

Qui est-il pour venir le déranger dans mes réflexions? Et puis un flash rappelle à moi le nom de cet étranger : Sasuke Uchiwa, le nouvel arrivant.

Lentement le temps passe et je regarde alors dans un mouvement de terreur mon porte-monnaie qui m'avait semblé bien léger lors de l'achat de mon ticket de métro. Alors la dure réalité de ma vie me coupe le sifflet : je vais devoir retourner voir Orochimaru pour pouvoir subsister jusqu'à la fin du mois pour que ma patronne me verse mon maigre salaire de vendeur.

Je n'ose imaginer ce que je vais devoir faire pour gagner ne serait-ce que pour me payer à manger?

* * *

7h30 vient de sonner que déjà la routine reprend le pied sur mes questionnements intérieurs, et je me laisse aller à redécouvrir comme tout les jours le spectacle que m'offrent mes camarades de classe.

Le premier élève à franchir la porte de cette classe après le nouveau et moi est Shikamaru, un intellectuel doublé d'un flemmard qui est toujours assis au 3 eme rang pour pouvoir ainsi suivre mais aussi dormir.

Puis entre alors Kiba et son meilleur ami Choji l'un passionné de chiens et portant des triangles rouges sur les joues, -dont personne ne connaît la signification-, et l'autre passionné de nourriture toujours se baladant avec un paquet de gâteaux ou de bonbons dans sa poche qui ressemble alors pour moi à la caverne d'Ali Baba.

Puis ensuite se glisse le plus discrètement possible Hinata qui est malheureusement toujours poursuivi par Rock Lee, une espèce de copie conforme du prof de sport avec ses vêtements trop verts et ses sourcils broussailleux.

Ensuite pour compléter cette classe on voit apparaître la bande de Sakura, une des plus belles filles de notre lycée. Toute personne qui tend à être dans le groupe des personnes connues se doit de fréquenter Sakura et d'être accepté autant dire que ce n'est pas mon cas.

Cette semaine d'après les rumeurs qui courent dans le lycée elle aurait jeté son dévolu sur Sasuke, le nouveau. J'ai beau être invisible je ne suis pas pour autant sourd, j'entends tout sur tout le monde, je vois tout, mais je n'ai malheureusement que mon araignée à qui raconter ma vie et les derniers potins.

Les derniers ragots vont bon train jusqu'à ce que le prof n'arrive dans la classe. Aussitôt chacune et chacun rejoint place et alors pour le plaisir de tous les yeux, entre dignement et tête haute Neji, cousin de Hinata. Il pourrait avec n'importe quelles filles ou garçons rien qu'en étant froid et d'après moi imbuvable, cela semble plaire à tout le monde.

Je connais chacun de mes camarades de classe, le caractère de Sakura quand elle est malade ou qu'elle ne veut pas dévoiler quelque chose à ses amies, le regard amoureux que lance Kiba à Hinata, filtré par Neji et son regard de glace qui semble fondre légèrement lorsque Tenten rentre, et enfin la position dans laquelle Shikamaru se concentre pour réfléchir, lorsque cela arrive. Ce qui est plutôt rare.

Tous les jours la même rengaine à laquelle je ne prends pas part, oublié dans un coin de la salle comme un animal que l'on rejette. Les places autour de moi sont vides, et la journée commence.

L'heure du déjeuner approche, de nombreux estomacs font des bruits étranges qui me feraient ricaner si je n'avais pas moi-même mangé depuis environ... 3 jours.

La pause est annoncée par une sonnerie libératrice qui signifie la moitié de la journée. Je me redirige vers le toit, même après les événements d'hier il n'empêche que cela reste mon endroit de prédilection.

Mon monde ressemble à un gouffre noir sans fond dont je ne ressortirai jamais.

Un puits dont la fin ne semble jamais pouvoir se combler. Un pont que personne ne peut franchir...

Ce nouveau m'intrigue beaucoup. Pourquoi donc est-il arrivé aussi tôt alors que seuls les enfants sans parents partent à cette heure là ? Je voudrai bien savoir qui sont ses parents et pourquoi ils le laissent partir alors qu'à cette heure, la majeure partie des familles prennent leur petit déjeuner. Étrange, il y a donc un nouveau mystère à résoudre. Une nouvelle personnalité à découvrir mais auquel je ne pourrai jamais parler.

La frustration de ne pas être reconnu comme un être humain me reprend à la gorge.

La cloche sonne et les cours reprennent pour encore environ 2 heures et après c'est le moment des clubs. Je ne fais pas non plus partie d'un club car je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer l'équipement adéquat.

La vie s'acharne vraiment sur moi !

La journée d'école est donc finie et je me dirige alors vers ma bibliothèque. Je retrouve ma place favorite au fond de la salle entre les rayons de biologie et de théorie, une petite table s'y trouve cachée. En hiver le temps se rafraîchit, et ma chambre se transforme en frigo, les courants d'airs entrent dans ma maison et me glacent jusqu'aux os. C'est le seul endroit je peux donc dormir un petit peu.

Aujourd'hui pourtant ma table toujours abandonnée dans son coin est prise par un élève qui semble lui aussi dormir. Des cheveux noirs auréolent un visage pâle dont les cernes prennent la moitié du visage. De longs frissons animent le corps de l'inconnu, et alors je m'aperçois que c'est Sasuke qui tremble de froid. Il ne porte pas de manteau.

Ce serait cool là aussi de rajouter une petite scène où Naruto penche sa main vers le dos tremblotant de froid de Sasuke, et genre veut le réchauffer, puis il se rend compte de ce qu'il fait, il panique, et là il dirait le « et puis, je m'en fiche de lui ! »

Et puis, je m'en fiche de lui !

Je me rends à une autre table en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Sasuke qui dort comme un bien heureux.

S'il grelotte de froid, il ne peut pas dormir comme un bien heureux si ? Faudrait peut-être enlever la fin, et laisser le « Je me rends à une autre table en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Sasuke. »

Je travaille jusqu'à ce que la bibliothécaire vienne me demande de quitter les lieux et qu'elle n'a pas que cela à faire de faire sortir les élèves endormis ou qui travaillent trop longtemps. Je me demande de qui elle parle quand elle dit ceux qui dorment, à part Sasuke et moi personne ne dort dans cet endroit.

Je reprends le métro, et aperçois l'heure sur la tour de Tokyo. Ma journée n'est pas finie et que je dois encore aller travailler, et aller trouver Orochimaru pour qu'il me donne quelque chose à faire pour pouvoir m'acheter de quoi finir le mois, et que je puisse m'acheter des tickets pour aller au lycée.

Arrivé chez moi je me repose une dizaine de minutes puis je mets ma tenue de travail et me voilà parti pour le magasin de « Chez Dido » je salue alors la patronne et me mets au travail.

* * *

00h je viens de finir mon service et je vais enfin pouvoir me rendre chez moi.

Le désespoir s'abat encore une fois sur moi car je sais que je vais devoir me rendre dans le repaire d'Orochimaru.

Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que moi qui dois travailler pour pouvoir survivre ? Le malheur s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? Les lumières de ma ville qui se sont éclairées pour laisser maintenant la place non plus aux touristes, soucieux de tout voir de cette ville merveilleuse, mais à des dangereux yakusas qui peuplent la cité et qui le soir prennent possession de cette agglomération. C'est du côté des yakusas, du côté Nord de cette cité, que vit Orochimaru. Et là-bas, que je dois me rendre pour gagner l'argent de ma paie.

Les ruelles sombres qui m'entourent me rappellent ce pour quoi je suis là, à marcher dans ces allées que je sais remplies d'hommes et de femmes que rien à par la réussite de leurs projets ne contentera. Les détritus jonchent la rue dans laquelle je m'avance, des mégots par milliers forment une sorte de tapis vers Orochimaru, des capotes usagées jetées négligemment après que la personne utilisée ait contenté les besoins de cet homme immonde, des relents d'urines et d'excréments m'assaillent de toute part mais je continue à avancer dans cette allée sombre d'où proviennent de nombreux bruits de débauches. La transpiration semble coller aux murs de cet endroit. J'entre, et aperçois au détour de ce dédale une chevelure noire corbeau que mon esprit semble reconnaître mais dont je ne me formalise pas.

Pourtant mon esprit semble absolument vouloir faire le lien entre ses cheveux fins et noirs et soudain un flash m'apparaît et je me retrouve au lycée... Mais que fait donc Sasuke ici ? Non j'ai dû confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre... Même si je doute que qui que se soit aie une chevelure aussi noire.

J'arrive alors devant une grande maison qui semble abandonnée mais où je sais qu'elle ne l'est pas. Elle est la maison de mes cauchemars, la première fois que j'avais travaillé pour Orochimaru je n'avais pu y remettre les pieds avant 2 mois puis transi de faim j'avais en toute connaissance de cause dû repousser cette porte qui se trouve maintenant devant moi.

Je sonne et vois alors un jeune homme m'ouvrir la porte:

« Tu étais ardemment attendu mon cher Naruto ! Entre ne te fait pas attendre... Par contre tu arrives en pleine séance donc fais pas trop de bruit !

-Oui je vais aviser, il est avec qui ?

-Avec Karin

-Ok, je suis désolé pour elle.

- Bon, avance ! »

Après une légère discussion avec Gaara, mon collègue de « travail », je marche à la limite de la course vers la porte du fond, où se trouve mon « patron », je passe alors devant de nombreuses portes d'où filtrent des cris gutturaux et rauques.

La dernière porte du couloir apparaît dans mon champ de vision et je déglutis. Je rêverai de me trouver ailleurs, bien loin de ce manoir. La douleur et le malheur des personnes exploitées par ces hommes immondes me glacent le sang. Même ma chambre/maison me manque, et je ne rêve que de tourner les talons de sortir de cet endroit, de prendre Gaara sous mon bras et de partir loin très loin... Mais je ne peux pas.

Je me dois de finir mes études, pour pouvoir m'éloigner de cet enfer.

Je toque légèrement et la porte s'ouvre, trop vite à mon goût malheureusement, et le salon de ce manoir dévoile enfin toutes les immondices cachées au fond de cet endroit. Je frissonne de dégoût en voyant le nombre de personnes rassemblées autour de la pauvre silhouette que j'entr'aperçois au milieu d'eux.

« Y a-t-il un passage que j'ai manqué dans mes e-mails ? Vérifie, je crois que j'ai tout mais on sait jamais, si non, la suite c'est donc celle –ci : »

* * *

_Trois heures plus tard_

Je ressors enfin.

Les cheveux emmêlés par les activités précédentes, l'argent durement gagné pèse lourd dans ma poche mais je suis heureux car je suis assuré de pouvoir manger jusqu'à la fin de ce mois et qu'ainsi, je vais pouvoir me rendre au lycée.

Pourquoi dois-je vivre tout ceci? Peut-être le méritai-je? Un quelconque Dieu tient-il à se venger de ma venue au monde? Suis-je donc le seul à devoir subir tous les outrages qu'une personne normale n'aurait même pas pu subir 2 fois de suite? Moi, je reviens inlassablement vers ce tortionnaire qui me permet, contre ma volonté au vu des événements qui se sont produit, de me nourrir et de survivre encore et toujours.

Je salue Gaara qui me fait un large sourire, même si au fond de lui je sais qu'il voudrait pouvoir me raccompagner chez moi. Je reprends le chemin de chez moi, plus rien n'a d'intérêt.

Dans ce genre d'endroit sordide où l'attente pour gagner son dut est longue, chaque personne a le temps de découvrir la personnalité de chacune. Gaara lui, souhaite tout simplement aller retrouver son frère et sa sœur qu'il a perdu de vue à cause de son adoption.

Le cheminement retour me semble long et semer d'embûches, le métro ne semble jamais vouloir entrer en gare puis enfin il arrive et depuis que mon argent est rentré dans mon poing je vais devoir m'asseoir et subir la douleur lancinante qui va me prendre au niveau de fesses. Cela ne rate pas et je dois me reprendre à 2 reprises avant de pouvoir m'installer. À peine le métro prend-il de la vitesse que je m'endors, la tête reposant sur la vitre froide du wagon.

J'arrive enfin chez moi après une marche qui me donne l'impression d'avoir détruit les dernières forces que mon pauvre corps avait en réserve. Je me traîne jusqu'à mon lit, et je m'endors alors, recroquevillé sur moi-même, mon argent toujours au creux de la main comme une promesse de jour meilleur. Je ne me fais pourtant pas d'illusion, je sais que je retournerai bientôt voir Orochimaru.

Je fais juste en sorte de ne pas y penser.

* * *

Le soleil se lève et me réveille.

Je constate alors avec horreur que pour la première fois depuis 4 ans je vais être en retard au lycée, et me dirige en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à ma douche pour faire un brin de toilette.

Je cours aussi vite que me permettent mes jambes fatiguées et j'arrive enfin au lycée alors que la seconde sonnerie retentit : je suis définitivement en retard. Moi qui jusque lors n'avait jamais été remarqué... J'ouvre la porte de ma salle de classe et me retrouve exposé aux regards de 30 personnes qui n'avaient jamais imaginé jusqu'à mon existence, me fixent, et me mettent très mal à l'aise.

Le pire de ces regards inquisiteur est celui de Sasuke, qui me détaille comme si de rien n'était. Un flash me revient, et je reconnais alors parfaitement l'inconnu de la ruelle, mais aussi le regard noir que je croisais pendant ma "séance avec Orochimaru". Je tiens à garder une de mes seules sources de revenues...

Il va falloir que je lui parle.

**Owari**


End file.
